Redemption
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Abe at the age of twelve was in a fatal accident that killed his whole family except for him. Tajima a runaway since age eight. Abe was forced into bounty hunting for money. Tajima grew attatched to him, following him wherever he went. Now Abe is sixteen, Tajima twelve. They stumble upon a town, a very weird town. What happens in this town is odd, even for olden Japan.
1. The First Time He Saw Him

**Hai there. Sorry for the second Big Windup story! I just love the anime so much I HAVE to write about it. xD. But leave me some love about what you think! Will update ASAP.**

**xxx**

"Tajima, let's go," he secured his scarf tightly around his neck, walking with the wind. The tails of his dark coat flailing around his waist, the ends frayed from everything he has done with it. See, he was a bounty hunter.

"Abe-kun! Shouldn't we do something with the body?" Tajima yelled over the roar of the wind. Abe stopped, turning to the small boy traveling with him. Slowly he shook his head.

"Leave it," he muttered loud enough for Tajima to hear. Tajima smiled up at Abe, his bright red brown eyes luminescent against the dark sky. The boy ran to his side, following him wherever he went.

"Abe-kun, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Tajima blinked up at the taller boy.

"We'll see in the next town over," Abe sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt the wind pounding into his back, pulling his coat tails around his waist instead of hanging limply at his ankles.

Tajima nodded, skipping ahead, looking at his footprints in the snow, "Abe-kun, I'm cold."

"We're almost there," Abe walked past the boy. He was getting cold too, "see?"

There was a town ahead; he could see the lights still on in some of the buildings, "warmth!" Tajima yelled running before him to the town, his small footprints visible in pure powdered snow.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman behind the counter chimed when they walked in. Abe pulled his scarf off, holding it in his hands.

"We would like a room please," his grey gaze nearly pierced through her.

"U-uh, f-for how l-long?" she sputtered, breaking eye contact. Abe was confused. Was it him making her act like this? Tajima was snickering beside him.

"Two nights," Abe blinked, fishing in his pockets. The lady kept her eyes away from Abe; she clicked around on her computer. Ultimately she had to look at him again.

"It's ninety-eight a night," her eyes darted everywhere but to his.

"That's fine," Abe pulled out the eight hundred he got from his last bounty. He pulled out two hundred, laying it on the counter. Gingerly she slid it off, four dollars coming back to him, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled slightly at him. She clicked around on her computer again, handing him a paper with a number on it, "this is your room number and here are your keys," she handed two different colored cards. One orange and one red.

"Ooo! I want the red one!" Tajima jumped up and down, reaching for the cards. Abe met him halfway, "yay!" Tajima admired the card, falling silent once again.

"Thank you," Abe nodded at the girl. She smiled at him.

"Is he your little brother?" she gazed at Tajima, leaning over the counter. Her elbows made a slight 'thud'.

"No," Abe shook his head, "he's my partner. We're traveling together."

"Oh, he's quite adorable," she stared, a small smile present on her lips.

"Yeah," Abe nodded, walking toward the elevator.

"Breakfast is from six to ten!" she called after him.

"Thank you," Abe called over his shoulder. The lady didn't answer him.

"Abe-kun, where's our room?" Abe eyed Tajima, remembering what happened at the desk.

"Three fifty-seven," he read off the paper. Tajima pushed the number three, standing silently at his side, "Tajima what were you laughing about at the counter?"

"Can't you see what you do to people?" he blinked up at Abe, his eyes as wide as could be.

"No?" Abe muttered, staring down at the boy. Tajima shook his head and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Abe-kun," Tajima returned his gaze to Abe, "it's your eyes."

"My eyes? What about them?" they had reached the floor, the doors opening loudly.

"It's the way you stare at them. Know what I mean?" Tajima inquired, shrugging his shoulders. Abe blinked and Tajima groaned, "it's because you're tall, dark and brooding!" he was frustrated, Abe could tell.

"Is that a bad thing?" Abe slid the key into the door thing for the cards. The light flashed green and Abe utilized it. Opening the door, he was blasted in the face with warm air. Perfect.

"No," he shook his head, "but it is quite funny," Tajima snickered as the door clicked shut. Abe blinked finding nothing funny with the whole situation.

"Get some sleep," Abe shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the back of a chair in the room, he threw his scarf with it. Tajima claimed a bed to the right. Abe took the only open bed left, drifting to a dreamless sleep.

xxx

"Abe-kun," Tajima loomed over him, a giant smile showing his teeth, scrunching his nose and freckles. He had a hat on, a hat with cat ears on it. One of the tassels, hanging off the side of the hat, tickled his nose.

"Where'd you get that hat?" Abe sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I bought it," he laughed, pulling Abe out of bed by his wrist, "c'mon, breakfast time."

Abe hopped in the shower, putting on his clothes from yesterday. He left his coat and scarf in the room, but he took his key card, shoving it in his pocket. He made Tajima leave the hat as well.

"What time is it?" Abe asked as they walked down the hallway for the elevator.

"Seven-thirty," Tajima answered absently. There were people there already, "hello," Tajima greeted. There were three young girls. Tajima's age and maybe Abe's too.

"Hello," greeted the older blonde with a smile. Everyone had to smile back at Tajima. The elevator doors opened, Tajima waved the girls in before them. Then they went in, "what floor?"

"Ground," Abe answered. The girl started, her smile faltered, "please," Abe said softly.

"No problem," she said cheerily, pushing the button. Seemed like they were going to the same place.

"Thank you," Abe nodded his head, breaking eye contact. He shoved his hands into his pockets, listening quietly as Tajima chatted with the girls. The elevator dinged, the doors sliding noisily open.

"You guys going to get breakfast?" Tajima stayed by Abe's side, while the girls started off for the lounge.

"Yeah, are you?" the same girl spun on her heel to look at Tajima, walking backward a few steps. Her hands were clasped behind her back.

"Yeah," Tajima laughed, directing the attention to Abe, "Abe-kun, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

Abe looked down at him, "I don't know, whatever they have," he shrugged. The girls were silent, the older one walked up to him.

"You're name is Abe?" the girl asked. Abe nodded as the girl smiled up at him, "is it your last name?" Abe nodded again, the girl's smile widened, "what's your first name?"

"Takaya," he answered his voice low due to the early hour of the day, "Yours?" he had to remember to be polite.

"Kiku Kimura," she smiled, gesturing to the other two girls behind her, "Chiyo Shinooka," the middle girl had glasses and cropped brown hair, Abe nodded to her, but she broke eye contact as soon as he looked at her. Maybe Tajima was right, "and Miyu Aichi," the youngest girl had red hair, her eyes a bright green. She smiled wide up at Abe.

"Pleasure. I'm Takaya Abe and this is Yuuichirou Tajima," Abe introduced the smaller boy.

"Please, eat breakfast with us," Kiku waved them along. Tajima followed instantly, but Abe took a few seconds. He trailed in the back keeping his eyes to the ground. He heard Tajima talking to the girls in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir?" someone tapped him on the shoulder. Abe stopped, turning around to the person behind him.

"Yes?" he met eyes with the girl from last night. Her cheeks grew pink, her eyes turned downward toward the ground.

"I realized I didn't get your name yesterday," she pulled her hair behind her ear;" it's regulation."

"Abe. Takaya Abe," he nodded, making his way for the breakfast bar.

"Thank you," she said softly, barely did Abe hear it. Abe didn't answer, he was too hungry. Upon entering the room he noticed the food. So much food. It took him a few seconds to decide on cheerios. That was his favorite. Cheerios and a lot of sugar.

"Abe-kun!" Tajima was waving from a table in the back. The girls sat around it, an empty chair between the boy and Kiku, "over here!"

Abe moseyed over to the table, sinking down into the empty chair. He began to eat.

"You have to excuse him. He's not a man of many words," Tajima laughed. Abe stopped eating, looking to Tajima.

"Was I supposed to say something?" Abe blinked at him. Tajima smiled.

"Well a simple greeting would suffice," Tajima giggled. Abe looked to his company.

"But I just saw them a couple minutes ago," Abe returned his gaze to Tajima. Tajima rolled his eyes, patting him on the shoulder.

"He's kinda dense, too. Don't worry, Abe-kun. It's okay," he laughed again. Abe was confused.

"What are you talking about?" confusion laced itself in his voice.

"Never mind, Abe-kun. Hurry and eat, we have to check the board," Tajima finished up his pancakes. Abe took his time, savoring his cheerios.

"Don't worry," Abe swallowed some of the milk from the bowl, "we'll get a good one. I promise."

"Abe-kun, you're not going to start a fight again are you?" Tajima inquired mouth full of his last bite of pancakes.

"If I have to, I will," Abe shrugged, throwing away the plastic bowl and spoon.

As he sat down he heard Kiku ask, "fight for what?"

"Oh, we're bounty hunters," Tajima blurted. He knew Abe didn't like him saying anything about their status. It could tip off the people they are looking for, "so when someone takes a bounty that we want, Abe fights them for it. He's pretty good at it too. He won every fight except for one and that's because the guy cheated and broke his arm."

Abe repressed a sigh. Why must Tajima talk about him like that? The girls were staring at him, "you don't look like you'd start a fight," mused Kiku. Was that a compliment?

"Thanks?" he ended it like a question. Kiku smiled at him. He guessed it was a compliment, "well, we really must be going. Hope to see you soon, ladies," he stood and walked away.

"See you guys later!" Tajima ran to his side. They heard the girls' goodbyes. Tajima ran ahead of Abe, most likely he was up way before him this morning and he already knew where the bounty board was.

He decided to ask anyways, "you already know where the board is?"

"That I do," Tajima spun around and waited for him.

"We have to get our coats," Abe pushed the elevator button.

"It _is_ winter. I wouldn't travel outside without my coat," Tajima giggled. Abe didn't say anything, stepping onto the elevator.

xxx

"Follow me!" Tajima ran ahead, the snow engulfing his sneakers.

"You're not cold?" Abe stepped carefully ahead, making sure to keep the snow out.

"Nope!" Tajima laughed aloud, his smile huge. Abe nodded, following slowly behind him. Tajima had gained a bit of space between them. Before he passed the first residency in the town, a boy came out into the cold. He was bundled up, but his green eyes sparkled against the pure snow. His scarf billowed in the slight breeze. Abe staggered to a stop.

He looked about twelve years old, hunching his shoulders against the sheer cold. His hair was pushed down under the hat he was wearing. It was an Animal beanie, you know, from the Muppets. The tassels hung over his shoulders, braided and flailing out at the end. Abe watched, he didn't mean to be creeper like but he couldn't stop staring. This boy was beautiful. Now don't get him wrong, he's not going to like jump the kid, he's not disgusting. But the boy was a sight to see. Maybe in a few years when he gets back here, he could actually talk to him.

"Abe!" Tajima yelled from down the lane. He looked from the boy; Tajima was waving and pointing to the building to his right. He called back to him.

"Is that the building?" he asked, unintentionally drawing the boy's attention. Abe started to move faster, out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy staring at him. He hoped the boy wouldn't say anything; Tajima would never let him live it down. To his luck, he made it to Tajima without so much as a noise from the young boy. When they turned to the building, Abe noticed the boy was gone. He probably had somewhere to be.

They waltzed in the building, granted with stares from its occupants, "who might you be?" asked a gruff looking man. He stood before the board, a poster with a three-hundred dollar bounty, in his hand.

"New comers, we mean no trouble, just looking for a good bounty," Abe answered indifferently. He strode toward the board.

"You any good?" the man asked again. He scratched his beard, making a weird face. Abe knew from experience that he shouldn't tell the man too much. They may be fellow bounty hunters, but if you have more money than he does, he would ultimately try to steal from you.

"Yeah," Abe analyzed what was on the board. The highest was five-hundred. Abe sighed, swiping the paper off of its tack.

"Going for the five-hundred? I hear that's a toughie," the man was just barely reigning in his drooling. Abe had done it. The man was going to try to steal from him now.

"Nothing we can't do," Abe motioned to Tajima, making sure that the man knew he wasn't alone in this battle. Of course, Tajima can't fight as well as Abe, but just numbers matters.

"Good thinking," the man nodded, backing off. Considering he took only the three-hundred dollar bounty, two against one doesn't sound too good to his old man ears. Abe walked past the man and Tajima.

"Let's go, Tajima, get this over with," he muttered, escaping out of the building with Tajima close on his heels.

"I didn't like it in there," Tajima muttered, pulling the edges of his coat close together, shielding the cold.

"Me either," Abe muttered, pulling his scarf up over his mouth. He was already starting to get cold.

"So who are we looking for?" Tajima inquired, peeking over Abe's hand to see their target.

"Shuugo Kanou. It's only five-hundred though. Seems like he stole from a residence and he skipped bail," Abe muttered.

"Did you just say Shuugo Kanou?" a light voice made both of them jump. Neither of them had any idea that someone was behind them.

"Yes," Abe answered before he turned. It was the boy from earlier. Abe tried not to change his facial features. Tajima watched the boy intently, "you know him?"

"I do," the boy nodded, "He's my cousin."

"Oh! Do you know where he is?" Tajima was too excited. His hands fisted and put up in front of his chest. The boy sunk his head into his scarf, his eyes full of tears.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Abe was truly concerned. He can't stand people crying. It makes him feel bad.

"Yeah, but I-I never thought he'd do something like this," the boy took a deep breath, "but I guess it's for his own good. He lives next to my house. I'm the first house in the lane, on the left."

"Thank you," Abe nodded, walking back to way he came. The boy didn't say a thing, just continued walking the opposite way.

It took them both a good five minutes to get to Shuugo's house. They climbed the steps up to the front door. Abe knocked.

"Hello?" the boy on the poster opened the door.

"Are you Shuugo Kanou?" Abe stared levelly in his eyes. The boy stared back, confusion laced in his gaze.

"Yes, what is this all about?"


	2. Left

"Yes, what is this all about?" the boy blinked at them, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello, my name is Takaya Abe and this is Yuuichirou Tajima. We are here to take you in. You stole from a residence and skipped bail," Abe read off of the poster. Kanou sighed.

"It's bull," he muttered, stepping out onto the stoop, "but I guess I can't make it disappear."

"You're seriously coming along? Most of the time we have to tackle them and force them back," Tajima giggled, looking up at the taller boy. Kanou looked back at him, walking down the steps. The other boys followed soon after.

"Where do we go?" he turned over his shoulder. Abe and Tajima flanked Kanou's sides.

"Sorry, we need to cuff you," Abe muttered, pulling out his very own pair of cuffs. Kanou offered his hands; Abe clapped the cuffs on his wrists. He flinched, "sorry," he muttered.

"Not a problem, you're just doing your job," he shrugged following along. Abe and Tajima grabbed each of his arms lightly, having no grounds to squeeze his arm like they had to do with Atsushi Hatake. He tried to run, Tajima cut him off with his speed and Abe tackled him when he steered around to get away from Tajima. They took Kanou to the collection booth in the building with the Bounty Board.

"Getting the five-hundred?" the gruff man inquired with a bottle of beer in his hand. His words were beginning to slur.

"Yeah, wasn't so hard," Tajima was the one that answered, he had a giant smile on his face. The man sneered at him. Looked like he had nothing to say. They led him to the counter, the woman behind the desk smiled up at Abe. Her bright blue eyes meeting his grey ones. Her smile faltered, her fingers typing slower than she was earlier. Damn it! What was up with all the women freaking out when they saw him? He never thought he was that good looking. Damn Tajima, it would've been better if he was still in the dark.

"Hello," Abe greeted, pushing down his annoyance, he placed the poster on the counter, "we have come to collect our bounty," just behind the girl, Abe saw a teenage boy. Roughly Abe's age. He had no shirt on, a collar around his neck; he had a buzz cut, but wore a folded bandanna over his head anyways. Abe stared in confusion, maybe the boy was hot. It was kind of toasty in there. And the collar? Maybe it was a fashion statement? He doesn't have grounds to judge, look at him. Trench coat, dark shirt and jeans and a friggin' scarf. He turns his attention back to the girl.

"Oh, yes, would you like it in cash or a check?" she asked, typing in her computer again.

"Cash, please. I can take him back to the cells if you'd like," Abe offered, beginning to walk around the desk.

"Oh, no, that's okay," she turned around and snapped, "Azusa!"

The boy flinched, looking up from his chores, fear in his eyes. He answered softly, his voice trembling slightly, "Yes, Miss Kurono, ma'am," he walked up to the counter tentatively, as if with every step there was a possibility a mine would explode.

"Take the boy to the cells," Kurono was unnaturally mean to the boy. Azusa looked up at Abe, something in his eyes. What was it? Abe couldn't discern it.

"I'll take the boy, Sir," he muttered, taking Kanou by the arm.

"No need to call me Sir," Abe shook his head. Azusa looked to the ground, had Abe said something he shouldn't have. Azusa nodded his head, taking Kanou back to the cells. Kanou was wordless, stumbling behind the taller boy. Abe turned his attention back to the lady. She was gathering the money, counting it wordlessly on the counter.

"Five-hundred," she declared, pushing the money his way. Abe gathered it, pushing it into his pocket.

"Thank you," Abe nodded, turning to leave. Tajima said his thanks, running after Abe as he was leaving.

"I kinda feel bad," Tajima rubbed the back of his head, kicking a ball of snow into more snow.

"I do too; think he'd travel with us?" Abe wasn't joking. When he first met Kanou, he thought he was pathetic, but he felt bad for him, being accused of something he didn't do and unable to make the charges disappear.

"Maybe we should go bail him out," Tajima shrugged, Abe eyed him, watching him.

"You think he'd be cut out for it?" Abe discussed, the snow clumping on his sneakers. Tajima scrunched his nose.

"I don't think so," he shook his head. When he returned his gaze to Abe, his eyes sparkled, "but that Azusa kid looked like he could."

"He has a job here, he'll probably not come," Abe shrugged, his mind turning to the boy whose name he doesn't know. Would he be willing to come? They pass a building with the words 'Work Force' engraved over the door.

"Guys!" a voice pulled their heads around behind them. That Azusa kid was running up behind them. He had no coat on, still wearing what he was wearing at the collection booth.

"Whoa, hey it's like twenty degrees," Abe shrugged off his jacket, giving it to Azusa. The boy took it gracefully, putting it on. Abe turned around, beginning to walk to their hotel again. He said over his shoulder, "come eat with us, you look starving."

"I am!" he exclaimed. There was something behind those words. What was it? Abe led the way, Tajima easily chatting with Azusa.

"By the way," Azusa said, "What are your guys names?"

"I am Yuuichirou Tajima," by the time Abe turned around, Tajima was smiling wide, scrunching his nose and freckles.

"And I'm Takaya Abe," he nodded, turning back around. They were almost to their hotel, "What's your name?"

"Azusa Hanai," he answered from behind, "say, do you guys live in a hotel?"

"Yeah," Abe nodded, "are you on break?"

"No, work's done for today," he shrugged, "I was heading home when I saw you. I just wanted to talk."

"No problem," Abe shrugged, walking into the warm hotel.

"Oh. Food," he nearly started to drool. He eyed the food as if it was a scarcity. Leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Don't you get food at home?" Tajima blinked at Azusa, pushing his food toward the boy. Azusa began to eat.

"No, Mom says I'm not supposed to eat unless Miss Kurono gives me some," he spoke during bitefulls.

"What?" something dinged and Azusa grew rigid.

"I have to go," he returned Abe's coat, and ran out of the hotel…with no shirt on out in twenty degree weather.

"I thought you said work was over," Tajima called after him.

"Curfew," he sounded breathless as the door slammed shut in his wake. Abe and Tajima exchanged looks.

"This is a weird town," Abe shook his head, yawning.

"Long day, huh, Abe-kun?" Tajima snickered.

"Yeah," Abe said unenthusiastically, "I think I'm going to…bed," he yawned, flopping on the wrong bed.

"Hey, that's my bed!" Tajima pounced on Abe. He rolled over, knocking Tajima on the floor.

"Too tired to move," Abe moaned into the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep. Tajima growled at him, taking Abe's old bed.

xxx

"Abe-kun! Abe-kun!" Tajima was yelling over his face. Abe started awake.

"What," he demanded of the small boy, glaring daggers at him.

"It's time to go. The lady behind the desk says we have to be out of here by noon," Tajima jumped back from Abe's bed. His cat ear hat replaced on his head, he must have just gotten back from looking around.

"What time is it now?" Abe wrenched himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes, pushing his overgrown hair out of his eyes.

"It's almost nine. We have plenty of time," Tajima placed his hands behind his back in an innocent pose. Abe sighed.

"Want to go out to eat for breakfast?" Abe asked, feeling in the giving mood today. He guessed it was because he got to talk to that beautiful boy. But he had to leave now. He hoped he could see him soon.

"What about those girls? Kiku, Chiyo and Miyu," Tajima racked off. Abe sighed and shrugged.

"If they want to come along they can. You know where they are?" course he does. Doesn't matter how long they stay in a city, by the second day, he knows just about everything about it, "why don't you go ask. I'll go check the bounty board one last time."

"Kay!" he ran off down the hallway. Abe went to the elevators, pushing the button in with a single finger.

"Hi!" a small child ran up to him. He was way younger than both Tajima and Abe, maybe three-ish? He looked similar to Abe, light grey eyes, dark brown hair, skinny stature, and tall for his age. Abe peered down at the kid.

"Hi," he answered, unenthusiastically. He pulled his scarf closer to his face.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? You're not outside, silly goose," the child giggled like he was the funniest thing in the world. Abe's gaze softened at the boy.

"I'm going outside soon," Abe explained down to him. Abe knelt to his height, "where's your mommy?"

"She's—"

"Shou! What have I told you! Don't talk to strangers!" a woman walked up, hurriedly. She grabbed little Shou by the arm, her hair dark brown, her eyes the same color as both of theirs. She was tall, empowered. Abe stood back up, holding his hand to the lady. The door had rung; Abe had just missed it, talking to Shou.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Takaya Abe," the lady gingerly took his hand. She shook it lightly and smiled, her grey eyes lighting up.

"My name is Misa, and this little guy is Shou," she giggled, messing with his hair. Abe nodded, smirking, which is a rare occasion. Why on earth did they look so familiar? Abe's heart began to flutter. Why? Why? Why? WHY?!

"We've met," he chuckled, also a rare occasion. He kept his annoyance to himself. It was the kid, all kids, even Tajima made him feel better about himself. But since he's traveled with Tajima for so long, he learned how to hide his happy feelings around the boy. He'd never let Abe live it down if Tajima found out that he actually made Abe smile.

"Abe-kun, weren't you supposed to go to the bounty board?" Tajima asked loudly from down the hall. He was flanked on either side with the girls. The oldest one following behind. She looked more tired than the rest of them.

"Yeah," he answered, turning away from the woman and her child, "got caught up with this little guy," Abe ruffled Shou's hair.

"Whoa, Abe-kun, he looks just like you!" Tajima exclaimed, running up to the kid. Shou smiled back at Tajima, unafraid.

"My name is Shou," he said, grabbing a hold of Tajima's scarf, "you have a scarf too," he mused softly, rubbing it between his palms. Tajima giggled, "could I have one?"

"Shou," Misa touched his shoulder. He looked up at her in question. She shook her head back down at him. Tajima blinked, his eyes lighting up. Abe knew this look. Tajima had an Idea.

"Gimme a minute," Tajima ran back to their room, returning a couple minutes later with his hat, "here," he offered it to Shou, "we don't have another scarf right now, but I hope this suits."

Shou gasps, "whoa!" hugging the hat to his chest, "wow, thank you."

Tajima smiled, "you're welcome. Next time we're here, we'll bring you a scarf. Promise," Tajima offered his pinky to the boy. Shou entwined his pinky in Tajima's shaking consent. It was a promise, a pinky promise.

"Come on, Tajima, let's go get some breakfast," he pushed the button again. Instantly the door opened, Abe ushered the girls and Tajima in before him. He held the doors open.

"It was nice meeting you," Abe nodded to Misa and Shou. The boy waved frantically, Misa waved slightly.

"Nice meeting you too," she smiled softly as he disappeared through the doors.

xxx

They had finished breakfast, parting with the girls. They were walking to the bounty board, all ready to leave this weird town. As they entered the room, they ran straight to the board.

"Nothing good," Abe muttered, leaving before the gruff man shot questions at him again, "time to leave, Tajima."

The smaller boy ran out into the snow, stopping short, staring down the lane, "hey!"

Who was he talking to? Abe crossed the rest of the way outside, seeing the boy. He was waving back to Tajima, still wrapped up in his scarf and hat, the tassels still hanging over his shoulders. The boy ran to them, his breath in a cloud seeping from his mouth.

"Did you get my cousin?" he asked, gripping his scarf tightly. Abe nodded his head sadly. The boy's gaze fell to the ground.

"We found out that it was bull though," Tajima quickly reassured him.

"We were thinking of bailing him out and bringing him with us, but he probably wouldn't want to jump from town to town like we do," Abe added and shrugged.

"Why didn't you?" the boy asked, more like demanded. The look in his eyes told Abe that he didn't mean to be demanding.

"We only got five-hundred for him. I spent two-hundred of our last eight-hundred that gives me eleven-hundred all together. We'd wipe out most of our savings, and wouldn't have much for food," Abe blinked, "I am really sorry."

The boy shook his head at Abe, "you did what you had to do," he smiled up at him, turning the way of his house. Tajima called after him.

"Say, what's your name?" Tajima asked, running to his right flank. Abe stayed back, they had to go the opposite way.

"Mihashi. Ren Mihashi," Mihashi smiled softly at Tajima continuing on his way.

"My name is Yuuichirou Tajima," he yelled, "and my partners' name is Takaya Abe."

"Thanks," he called over his shoulder, disappearing around a corner. Abe smirked behind his scarf, turning for the exit opposite from which they arrived.

"Let's go, Tajima, we have a lot to do," he muttered, pulling his coat around him tighter for warmth. Tajima ran to his side, already racking off questions.

"Abe-kun, where are we going next?" he looked up at Abe, big red-brown eyes watching him relentlessly.

"The next town over, shouldn't take us that long to get there. A day or so. If you want food, get it now," Abe warned, Tajima took in a sharp gasp, running into the nearest general store. He came back out with hands full of food and a couple water bottles.

"This good?" he inquired, his chin supporting most of the tower. Abe nodded, taking some of it from him, not wanting the small boy to carry everything.

"Yes," Abe nodded, beginning to walk away. He heard Tajima running after him, giggling. Here he comes to save the day!


	3. Situation

Tajima was laughing. They were chasing Motoki Haruna, the man was running in the cold night air, clouds emanating from his mouth and thrown behind him as he ran from the pair. Abe heard giggling in the distance. Were there kids around? He had no wish to disturb anybody. The man looked over his shoulder at Abe and Tajima pursuing him. His eyes widening. He snapped his eyes back forward, but he stopped short, his body rigid. Abe and Tajima caught up to him and were cuffing him when Abe noticed the young kids standing before the trio.

"Who might you be?" Tajima asked loudly, his breathing harsh. They wore heavy winter coats, scarves, gloves, boots, the whole works. They looked as though their mother had dressed them up and pushed them outside to play. But it was nighttime, which led Abe to believe they were lost, "are you lost?" Tajima spoke Abe's thoughts.

"No," giggled the brunette, his wide purple eyes more visible then the rest of him against the night sky. The lighter one finished.

"We're bounty hunters," both their voices were high pitched. They didn't look any older than Tajima.

"Where are your parents?" Abe spoke up before Tajima had the chance. Both kids looked at him, purple and gold eyes peering.

"Dead," they sang with a smile, "we were after that man," the blonde whined after.

"I'm sorry, but we got here first," Abe shrugged, "why don't you come with us? We can share the bounty, and Tajima and I can keep you guys safe."

Both of them gasped, "Wow thank you mister!" the blonde exclaimed, "what's your name?"

"My name is Takaya Abe," Abe introduced, "call me Abe, and this is Yuuichirou Tajima, call him Tajima."

"I call Abe, Abe-kun," Tajima giggled, "you can call him that."

Tajima knew Abe hated that nickname, but he was correct, Abe did answer to it, and he's gotten so used to hearing it, it would be weird not hearing it from the kids.

"What are your names?" Tajima prodded after Abe finished. He smiled down at them, awaiting their answer.

"I'm Kousuke Izumi," smiled the brunette, Abe noticed in the dark air that he had freckles dancing across his nose, like Tajima.

"And I'm Yuuto Sakaeguchi," the blonde followed after. They spoke like they were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Plus, they didn't have the same last names, peculiar.

"Would you like to come with us?" Abe asked again, beginning to lead the man away. Abe took pleasure in this capture, this boy, a year or two above Abe, was his bully in middle school. Abe was glad to see his picture on the bounty board.

"We would, we would!" they exclaimed, the blonde flanking Tajima's free side, the brunette flanking Abe's. They skipped ahead of the boys, Abe had to quickly reign them in.

"Boys, please stay close," Abe said, "it's dangerous."

The boys complied, making a game of them running back to him. They were giggling, huge smiles on their faces. A faint voice was amplified by the small ally.

"Hey there are kids down there!" Abe claimed Tajima's attention.

"Tajima, take the boys and Haruna to the board. I'll catch up with you," he made sure Tajima had a good grip on the man.

"Let's go Izumi, Sakaeguchi," Tajima called them forth. The boys looked at Abe.

"Abe-kun?" Izumi scrutinized up at him. Abe smiled softly down at him.

"Don't worry," he said, patting his head, "I'll catch up later."

Izumi smiled up at him, running after Tajima. The men where gaining on Abe. One of them was pointing at him, "who are you?" the same man ordered.

"Takaya Abe. I'm afraid I can't let you through," stay calm, remember how to fight. There were three of them. He can beat them easy peasy lemon squeezy. Another of the men got irritated.

"This punk thinks he can tell us what to do," the man laughed loudly. A bit too loud for Abe's taste. He could wake up some residences. The man growled, "we want those children. All three of them."

"What for?" Abe stood his ground, not letting the men through at all. The last one sneered at him.

"They are of age," he answered, baring his teeth, "they need to be commenced."

"Commenced into what?" Abe demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Either way he wasn't letting them through to get Tajima or the boys.

"The Work Force," he grumbled, trying to push passed. This was something similar to the last town. This whole region is effed up.

"No. We don't live here," Abe leveled a glare at the talker. The third man.

"You're here now," he shifted weight from one leg to the other.

"That doesn't matter. We were just leaving. If you choose to pursue us...let's just say it won't be pretty for you," Abe warned, shooting a smile at all three of them. He spun on his heel, the tails of his coat flailing out in his wake. They made the familiar flap, flap, flap like a flag. He heard the men advance on him. Abe muttered, "you chose this," he turned on them, knocking all three of them unconscious within three minutes. He bent down to their level, whispering, "don't follow us again."

Abe walked down the alley, where the Bounty Board Building was. Tajima, Izumi and Sakaeguchi were sitting at the bar drinking milk. The men were watching them curiously, "Tajima," Abe called once he approached close enough.

"Yes, Abe-kun?" Tajima looked up from his milk, having a milk mustache. Abe pointed to his upper lip. Tajima wiped off his face, watching Abe intently for what he was to say next.

"Did you get the bounty?" he sat down at the bar, ordering a glass of water. He was still too young to drink. He didn't want to drink. Found no need to do so.

"Yes—"

"He bought us milk with some of it," exclaimed Sakaeguchi proudly. He was so excited.

"That's great. Milk taste good?" Abe played along.

"Best milk ever!" both of the boys exclaimed, chugging their milk. Abe chuckled.

"Hey! What the hell you doin' in here?!" a drunk man yelled at the four boys. Izumi and Sakaeguchi looked worried, but Tajima was smiling at the man.

"We're bounty hunters," Tajima told proudly. He rubbed his eyes. It was late. They had to scurry to the next town. Abe didn't want to risk they boy's freedom.

"You're supposed to be working," the man growled at Tajima. That was when Tajima's façade slipped.

"Working?" Tajima inquired. Abe still didn't understand the "Work Force." _Is Mihashi at risk for this too?_

"You work till ten," the man slurred. The boys yawned. Crap, it was getting late, and the boys will want to sleep soon.

"We're just leaving," Abe picked up Sakaeguchi, who had just laid his head down on the bar. Abe indicated to Tajima to take Izumi and they left without another word to the drunken man.

"Where are we going?" Izumi was struggling to keep up with Tajima. They weren't walking very fast, but he was getting tired. They all were.

"The next town," the last two conscious boys groaned.

"Can't we stay here?" Tajima asked instead of Izumi. His eyelids were drooping. Abe's heart strings pulled. He felt bad for making them move so late in the night, but their freedom was in danger, and Abe would never forgive himself if he jeopardized it.

"No, your freedom will be taken if we stay any longer," Abe said, keeping his eyes and ears pricked. He didn't need anyone sneaking up on them, taking the boys. He heard Izumi stumble. Abe stopped.

"Come here," Abe scooped Izumi up in his free arm. It was very uncomfortable, "Tajima hold Sakaeguchi for a minute," he took him willingly. Abe secured Izumi on his back reaching for Sakaeguchi again, "Izumi. Hold on tight."

"Kay," he breathed, gripping Abe's coat. He snuggled his head between Abe's shoulder blades. Abe held Sakaeguchi and strode forward.

"Tajima, let's go," Abe waved him along. Tajima followed without a word, which was unlike him. Abe stared, "Tajima, you okay?"

"Tired," he yawned, staggering forward. Abe sighed softly.

"Don't worry it won't take us long to get there, see?" Abe pointed ahead of him at lights on in some buildings.

"Bed!" Tajima ran a head of Abe.

"Be careful," Abe called after him. He must have spoke too loudly, because Izumi stirred on his back.

"Abe-kun?" he murmured, his voice laced heavily with sleep.

"Yes? Did I wake you?" Abe turned his head slightly. He couldn't see Izumi, but it indicated that he was listening.

"No," he said, letting out a breath, "are we almost there?"

"We are," Abe whispered. The boy didn't answer as they arrived in the next town over. Instantly they went into the nearest hotel. The young man behind the desk stared as Abe strode forward with three children. He smirked.

"Daddy?" he looked inquisitively at Abe. Abe made a face at him and answered.

"Um, no," Abe shook his head, "they're traveling with me."

"Oh," the man nodded.

"Yes, could I have a room for four please?" Abe said, fixing Sakaeguchi's position.

"Sure thing. That'll be three-fifty," the man declared, gathering four key cards in a paper. Abe handed him four hundred, the man handed fifty back along with the paper and the key cards.

"Thank you," Abe nodded, turning for the elevator. The man called after.

"You're welcome, breakfast is from seven to ten."

"Thank you," Abe waved over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator.

"What...room?" Tajima said through a yawn.

"Four hundred, even," Abe said back. He felt Izumi snuggle closer. Abe whispered, "we're almost there."

The room was cozy warm and only had two beds. Abe and Tajima decided on a deal. They'd each take one of the boys, so if they were attacked, they could each get to one of them quickly. Tajima took Sakaeguchi and Abe took Izumi.

"Izumi," Abe whispered. Izumi wouldn't let go. The boy stirred.

"Yes?" he answered dully. Abe held his arms over his head.

"Come here," he said softly. Izumi grabbed his hands without fuss and he let Abe pull him up, over and on the bed.

xxx

The morning came way too fast. Abe sucked in air, rolling over on his side. Someone pounced on him.

"Abe-kun, Abe-kun!" a boy was yelling. Abe grated an eye open, coming face to face with Izumi.

"What?" Abe demanded a little too harshly. Izumi flinched, but he still looked scared.

"Tajima's gone," his lip quivered. Abe didn't think much of it.

"What time is it?" he sat up, noticing Tajima's coat and scarf were still sitting on the back of the chair. That's not the norm.

"Eight-thirty," Izumi seemed on the brink of tears. Worry coursed through him. He finally woke up.

"Where's Sakaeguchi?" Abe demanded, whipping out of bed. Izumi pointed to the other bed where Sakaeguchi still laid. Abe let out a sigh of relief. Tajima must have went out to explore. He's supposed to be back by now, "stay here. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in except for me."

"Kay," Izumi said softly. Abe left Izumi in his wake, slamming the door. He waited until he heard the sound of the lock and he tore off for town.

"Daddy, where are you going?" the guy behind the counter called after him as Abe took off when the elevator doors opened. Abe steered around, answering to his new found nickname.

"The young boy that was with me last night. Not the ones that were sleeping, the one that was walking next to me. Did you see him this morning?"

"Yes, he left around five. What he's not back yet?" the boy countered.

"No. He left without his coat," Abe muttered in a nervous haze. What had happened to Tajima, where was he, why hadn't Abe heard anything?

"He might have been taken to Hokkaidō," the boy mused. Abe growled.

"Hokkaidō?" he said through clenched teeth. He already had a hunch where Hokkaidō was.

"It's two towns that way," and he pointed toward the direction of the first town they were at. Abe pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Was he with anyone?"

"He didn't have to be. If you're close enough, or sensitive enough you'll be drawn to it," as if on cue Izumi and Sakaeguchi walked out of the elevator.

"Izumi? Sakaeguchi? Where are you going?"

Paste your document here...


	4. Backtrack

**Sorry it took me so long guise! Hope you like it though! Leave me some love! :).**

xxx

"Izumi. Sakaeguchi," Abe demanded, never leaving their line of sight. Izumi glared up at him, his mouth twisting in concern.

"We must go," he said softly, trying to push past Abe for the door.

"Go where?" Abe folded his arms across his chest. Izumi pushed with all his might on Abe's legs. Abe never moved of course.

"Hokkaidō," Izumi grunted with the exertion. Abe's calm manners flew out the window when he heard that name. He crouched to Izumi's and Sakaeguchi's level.

"Guys," he took them by the shoulders, "boys, snap out of it," he shook them slightly. Just a little tug and push on their shoulders. Their distant eyes cleared, they focused on Abe.

"Abe-kun, what happened?" Sakaeguchi asked breathlessly. The life went out of him, they both seemed exhausted. Izumi sat on the floor, Sakaeguchi sank. Izumi collapsed into Sakaeguchi's shoulder and within a couple seconds, they were both sleeping once again.

"That's what the system does to them. If someone can snap out of the force field, they grow exhausted, they fall asleep," the boy behind the counter said, he was scrutinizing the little scene unfolding before him.

"When will they wake up–can _I_ wake them up?" Abe asked from his spot on the floor. He looked over his shoulder at the boy. He smirked at Abe, like this was all actually a very funny dream. Abe wished it was a dream, but even _he_ couldn't conjure up something like this.

"Yes you can wake them up, but they'll just go right back to sleep. They need at least ten hours of sleep, but it may vary. Are they twins? They don't look like twins," the boy traveled far off topic.

"I don't know," Abe shook his head, "they talk like twins, they act like twins, but they have different last names," Abe gazed down at the kids, their upper bodies slumping closer to the ground. Abe lowered them the rest of the way to the floor. He'll move them after he's done talking to this boy.

"What are their names…matter of fact what is your name and the boy that disappeared's name?" he inquired, plopping his elbows down on the counter. He watched Abe intently.

"My name is Takaya Abe," Abe started off, "the boys' names are Yuuto Sakaeguchi and Kousuke Izumi and the boy that disappeared's name is Yuuichirou Tajima. What is your name?" The boy's features contorted in terror. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Y-Yuuto Sakaeguchi and Kousuke I-Izumi?" the boy stammered, he removed his elbows from the counter.

"Yes, what's the matter," Abe still didn't know his name. He noticed the boy's red hair and onyx-grey eyes. He seemed to always have a semi-amused smile on his face, as if he thought everything he encountered was hilarious.

"Yuuto Sakaeguchi and Kousuke Izumi are widely known as Zig and Zag. They could find anyone, and take anyone down, no matter how big said person was. They're dangerous and they're ruthless," the boy explained, the color draining from his face.

"You must have them confused with someone else. These boys are as harmless as they come," Abe was becoming defensive. He couldn't see those boys hurting or "taking down" anyone.

"That could be quite possible. I've never seen their profile before; I've only ever heard their name. It could be a completely different Kousuke Izumi and Yuuto Sakaeguchi," he didn't seem convinced, his voice stung with the presence of sarcasm. Abe needed this conversation to turn and he needed it to turn now.

"So what _is_ your name?" Abe demanded playfully, scrutinizing the boy with a sly spread of his lips.

"Fumiki Mizutani," he smiled again, his eyes taking on a lazy tone. Abe nodded.

"Pleasure," he said, standing up, "I have a _huge_ favor to ask of you. But a question first."

"Shoot," he nodded watching Abe with intent.

"Are you on their side, or mine?" Abe asked slowly, steadily. If he was on Abe's side–and he can tell when someone was lying–he can trust him with the boys when he goes to retrieve Tajima.

"Elaborate, please?" the amused expression was back, a small smile lifting up the corners of his mouth.

"If I leave the boys with you, will you turn them in or protect them?" Abe said patiently, he didn't quite know how old this boy was, if he was an adult there was a possibility he would run out of this hotel after Abe left. Abe wondered if they got paid for bringing a kid in. He kept his voice pitched low in case anyone was listening.

"Don't worry," Mizutani smiled, "hotels are considered neutral ground. No one can take the children while they're in this hotel. That's why they created the _Beaconing System_. Parents would hide their children in hotels to keep them away, but if for a second they weren't paying attention and the child fell under the force field, they'd be gone and on their way to the source without their parents' knowledge of the act." Abe completely disregarded Mizutani's explanation. Something cold coursed through him.

"If they wake up, will they be drawn again?" Abe became worried. If Mizutani didn't watch the children, they could be in danger and he'd have to go back, _again_.

"No, they are permanently broken from the _Beaconing System_. And I know what you're going to ask, yes I will watch them. I have some seats behind the counter, they can sleep here until you get back," Mizutani said the magic words. Abe's body swelled with happiness.

"Thank you so much," Abe picked up Sakaeguchi. He didn't have enough hands to carry them both. Mizutani scurried out and picked up Izumi, following Abe closely. He pointed with his chin to the two chairs sitting idly, solitarily behind the counter.

"You can put them there," he stared at them. Abe took the far one, laying the limp Sakaeguchi in it. Mizutani followed suit with Izumi in the other chair.

"Won't you need one?" Abe asked, standing to full height. Mizutani shook his head.

"I'm usually standing anyways," he shrugged, smirking at Abe.

"Thank you, really. I owe you one," Abe raced out of the hotel, he took a deep breath of the cold morning air. His breath came out in a small cloud. He drew his scarf closer to his face and started off toward Hokkaidō. It felt weird, traveling alone. He wondered why he didn't feel drawn to Hokkaidō. Abe blinked, already leaving the town.

xxx

It's been two days. He was camping out in the hotel he was in, in the third town. The boy behind the counter recognized him when he walked in:

_"Back so soon?" he_ _smirked at Abe. Abe nodded his_ _head answering him._

"_I'm on my way back to Hokkaidō," Abe sniffed, shivering the rest of the cold out of his body. He was in a toasty hotel now, he was warming up quick._

_"Where's your company?" the boy blinked at Abe. When he said those words, Abe's heart sank. He didn't care for traveling alone. Who would have his back? Who would keep his spirits up when we was sulking? He was sulking now._

_"Tajima's in Hokkaidō and the boys are in the next town over," Abe explained. He felt miserable, not used to having so much silence. The boy nodded, becoming all business now._

_"Single room?" the boy asked, his dark brown eyes soft and nice. His nose was slightly bigger, but he could pull it off._

_"Yes please," Abe said softly, reaching in his pocket and drawing out a one hundred dollar bill. He remembered the price from the last time he was here._

"_What's your name, sir?" he already knew his name, but, Abe guessed, it was probably regulation._

_"Takaya Abe," Abe answered with high patience. He just remembered, he had to buy a scarf before he left this town. This was the only town that sold clothing, as far as Abe knew. He didn't have Tajima here to tell him. The boy nodded, scribbling his name down on a piece of paper. He spoke with his head down to Abe_.

_"My name is Kazutoshi Oki," Abe heard a smile in his hushed voice. Abe peered down at him._

_"Pleasure," Abe nodded slightly, taking the card from Oki's hand gently._

_"Breakfast is from six to ten," he smiled at him. Abe returned it, walking for the stairs, he needed to think. One more town and he'd have to fight for Tajima._

_"Thank you," he said over his shoulder, before he disappeared through the doorway to the stairwell._

"That'll be ten dollars, please," the nice lady behind the counter wrapped up the scarf Abe had just bought. It looked exactly like Tajima's and his. Shou will love it. He handed her the ten dollar bill.

"Thank you," Abe said sincerely, gingerly taking the bag off the counter.

"No, thank you," the lady smiled and busied herself with some of the clothing on the rack behind the desk. Abe said nothing as he heard the faint chirpings of the bell over the door when he opened it. He left the store, wandering idly back to the hotel. Had to say goodbye to Oki before he left. He'll be back soon anyways.

"Welcome back," Oki smiled when Abe walked in.

"Yeah, say I'm heading out," Abe pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "got to go get Tajima."

"What happened to him, anyways? He was here when you were here the last time," Oki watching him with interest, curiosity blooming in his brown eyes.

"He was taken over by the–"

"The _Beaconing System_. Am I right?" Oki looked disgusted when he said that. Wordlessly Abe nodded his head. Anger seared through the boy.

"God, I hate that. He was living with you in a hotel, wasn't he?" Oki demanded harshly. Abe nodded again, watching him, "that's where it's strongest, you know. The force field. And all because of the epidemic where the parents hid their children in hotels because they're considered neutral ground. They needed something to draw them out. Took them five years until they perfected the _Beaconing System_. Then they had the bulk of it inserted in the hotels and the source in Hokkaidō."

"Why am _I_ not drawn to it?" Abe inquired softly, after Oki was done ranting. Oki stared at him for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. His deep brown eyes reading things in his that even Tajima wouldn't have known.

"You must either be too old or something tragic happened to you when you were younger. You have basically nothing in the temporal lobe of your brain. That's how the _Beaconing System_ works. It keys with your emotions and pulls you to the source that way," Oki explained. He looked so sad.

"It got _you_, didn't it?" Abe asked softly. Oki didn't answer. He turned his eyes to the counter and nodded silently. Abe looked at a clock. It was passed noon. He was late.

"I must go," he began to leave, but turned back to Oki with determination in his eyes, "I'll come back for you," and with that, Abe left. He didn't wait for Oki's answer for fear that Abe would never leave. There's a day or two's journey up ahead of him. One more town to pass through before Hokkaidō. The scarf tucked in his jacket, he mustn't lose it, for Shou...if he was still there.

xxx

Abe had just entered Hokkaidō when he spotted the boy. Mihashi. Abe pretended not to see him as he passed. But the boy called his attention.

"Hey, Abe right?" Mihashi's voice caused Abe to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah," Abe's grey gaze met his green one. Mihashi's eyes snapped back and forth between Abe's eyes.

"Your friend...uh...Tajima?" Abe nodded consent to the name and he continued, "well Tajima was just here a day or so ago. Looked like he was under a trance. Caught him willingly walking into the Work Force. Have no idea why though."

"Would he still be in there, today?" Abe asked. He _had_ to find Tajima and get him back. The silence was driving him mad.

"No he'd have been assigned to a job by now," Mihashi shook his head sadly.

"If I walk in there, can I request to see him?"

"No, you'd have to find him yourself. Unless you're a manager looking for another employee. You could do that, you _look_ old enough," Mihashi smiled slightly at him. Abe mustered up the courage to ask him something.

"Are you in the Work Force?" Abe asked, peering deeply in Mihashi's eyes. They filled with tears, he nodded, "is your employer as horrible as Hanai's?"

"You mean Miss Kurono? No. He's not as bad as Miss Kurono. At least he feeds me once a day," Mihashi said.

"Aren't your parents allowed to give you dinner?" Abe nearly demanded, his voice taking on a hard edge. This town...he would tear it to pieces if he could.

"No. Not unless our employer says so," Mihashi answered, "besides, my parents are dead anyways. Before Kanou was taken in, we'd feed each other. One day, he'd go out for food, the other day, I'd go out for food. We had a system, before...well...you know."

"I truly am sorry about that," Abe apologized for the third time to this kid about his cousin. Mihashi shook his head as Abe said the word 'sorry.'

"Don't be," Mihashi smiled softly at him. Abe nodded, another question searing its way through his brain.

"Is this the only Work Force?" if this was, Abe had a plan forming.

"Yes, why?"

Abe didn't answer his question, "has your cousin been put into the Work Force?"

"Yes. It's part of his community service," Mihashi blinked, staring up at Abe, "Abe what are you thinking?"

"What towns are affected by this?" Abe tilted his head to the side. Mihashi thought for a minute.

"Hokkaidō, Koyto–which is the first town, that way," Abe nodded, they went there after this one, "Ainokura–the town after Koyto," Oki's town. To be honest, Abe thought the list would have stopped there, but then he remembered the boys falling under the spell in Mizutani's hotel, "and the last one is Kamakura," Mizutani's town.

"Is there a limit on kids? And can I just request any kid I want?" Abe was growing excited. He had to clench his fists to make sure they didn't shake.

"No limit. And yes you can request any of the kids and they will give them to you without a second thought," Mihashi elaborated. A bell chimed, "shoot, I must go. Nice seeing you again."

Abe waved slightly, thinking, _this isn't the last time we meet._

Time to put his plan into action. Abe's feet pounded into the soft snow, his hands warming up, for he put them in the pockets of his trench coat. He made a mental list of who he was going to save.

A bell chimed overhead when he opened the door. An old hunchbacked lady glared up at him. Her voice sounded like sandpaper, "how may I help you?"

"I would like to request some children. Six to be in fact," Abe said smoothly, putting on his most dazzling look. He smiled, just slightly showing his teeth. His eyelids lowered a bit. He knew this was the killer for the ladies. Young and old.

"Have any in particular?" the lady asked after a great pause. Strike one, he had got her.


	5. Problem

**Ohmy! This is the longest Chapter yet! hope you like. I wish I could have done more with this, but I HAD to leave it off with Abe spluttering. Lulz. Leave me some love guys! Will update as soon as possible. :)**

**xxx**

Abe's smile widened, "yes. I have prepared a list," Abe approached the desk, leaning partially forward. The lady kept her eyes on him. She picked up a pen, nodding as if she were ready, "Shuugo Kanou," Abe stopped at the lady's confused look.

"You want a prisoner?" her raspy voice rose several octaves in disbelief.

"Yes, I've been watching him," Abe nodded, his smile gone, "I want him."

"And what sort of business do you do?" shit. Abe didn't think they would ask him that, "and where is your business, might I ask?"

"It's located in Kamakura," Abe said slowly, thinking of something that would require six people. A farm? But it's winter... "and it's a farm. My wife and I need six children to do the chores around the house until spring."

The old lady believed him, Abe's figure relaxed some, "the other five?" she poised her pen at the ready. Abe nodded configuring his list once again.

"Ren Mihashi, Kazutoshi Oki, Fumiki Mizutani, Yuuichirou Tajima and Azusa Hanai," Abe listed. The lady nodded, scribbling down the last of the names.

"I will contact their employers. By the looks of it...one, two, three, four...four of them are in town. That is Ren Mihashi, Yuuichirou Tajima, Azusa Hanai and Shuugo Kanou," she spoke absently, starring each name on the paper, "Kazutoshi Oki is in Ainokura and Fumiki Mizutani is in Kamakura."

"Thank you. How will I obtain them?" Abe inquired, staring down at the old lady. When she looked up at him, he smiled a bit at her. Her wrinkled face turned down as quickly as it had looked up. Her ears were burning red.

"Here," she said softly, writing on four different papers, "the closest one is Ren Mihashi. He works in the bakery just around the corner," she handed him the first paper, "Yuuichirou Tajima works a couple buildings down in the laundromat," she handed him the second paper. Abe's heart jumped at Tajima's name. It won't be so quiet anymore, "Shuugo Kanou is a chimney sweeper. His headquarters is at the exit of the town. And Azusa Hanai is at the Bounty Building," she handed him the last two pages.

"Thank you, ma'am," Abe nodded, gently taking the papers from her. But she was already scribbling on two other pages.

"Kazutoshi Oki and Fumiki Mizutani are in hotels. I'm not sure which ones, so you'll have to find them yourself," the lady explained, "please give me at least one day to contact each of their employers. You may obtain the children tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am," Abe smiled that smile once more, and made toward the door. The old lady didn't answer as the door swung shut. Time to go to the hotel and give the scarf to Shou. He hoped they were still there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the same girl smiled at him as he walked in the door.

"Hello," Abe nodded, approaching the front desk, "a room for one please. If possible could I have the room I had last time I was here?"

Recognition swam through her eyes, "let me check," she tried to keep her voice light and cheerful, but he could feel her...what? Shyness? Infatuation? He didn't know, but she's not cheerful like she was a couple seconds ago.

"You want three fifty-seven?" she looked up at him. Abe nodded silently, watching her. Looked like she was holding her breath.

"It's free," she smiled slightly. Abe returned it gratefully.

"Thank you," he paid the girl and she handed him the key card.

"No thank you," she smiled as he turned around. Abe could just collapse into bed. He couldn't wait to get to his room. Before he pushed the elevator button, he spun around.

"Say, do you know if a woman named Misa is here?"

"Does she have a son?" the girl asked, Abe could literally see the information swimming in her eyes.

"Yes," Abe nodded, turning fully around and crossing his arms.

"Yes, they are still here," she smiled slightly. He could tell she wanted to know what for, but he didn't tell her.

"Thank you," and with that, he disappeared into the open elevator doors. He sighed as it began to rise, growing more tired with the minute. As the doors opened a little boy was standing there.

"It's you!" the boy exclaimed, jumping up and down clearly excited to see him.

"Hey there, kiddo. Have you been waiting for me?" Abe chuckled. Shou nodded his head vigorously.

"Ever since you promised me a scarf I've been really excited for you to come back. So I've been waiting!" he exclaimed, hugging Abe around the legs, "I knew you'd be back! So did you get me a scarf?"

Abe leaned back, smirking, "I don't know," he reached in his coat. Shou pushed on his legs.

"Come on Abe-kun!" he yelled, looking up at him with a glare. Abe took the scarf out and handed it to Shou.

"Yes, I bought you a scarf," he laughed softly. Shou snatched it from his grasp, gasping.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he exclaimed, hugging the scarf to his chest. Abe chuckled.

"You're welcome, now go on back to bed. It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning," Abe waved him in the way toward his room.

"Kay!" he ran off to his room, disappearing through a door. Abe meandering in the other way to his room. He was exhausted.

xxx

His eyes snapped open. It was way too early. Only six o'clock. He sighed, not used to having to wake up on his own. Well he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided to go get breakfast.

"Whoa, you're back?" a girl's voice pulled him around in the middle of the corridor. It was the eldest girl...Kiku.

"Yeah," Abe answered absently. He yawned.

"Little early for you, huh?" she giggled. Abe nodded with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. Tajima is usually the one that's up at this hour," Abe shrugged, waving her along. Her shocked expression told him that she wasn't expecting him to do that.

"Where is he, anyways?" she scourged the hallway. Abe's heart jumped. It was just them in the early hour of the day.

"The system got him, so I'm retrieving him today," Abe answered with a yawn.

"Retrieving? You're a business owner?"

"No," he pitched his voice low, "I lied. Don't tell anyone," he shot her a half smile and continued on his way. She slowed a bit.

"C-Chiyo and Miyu were taken by the system," she said softly, "not long after you guys left. You just gave me hope to get them back."

"You'd have to leave the area if you were to take them," Abe informed coolly, "there's three towns not including this one affected by this. You'd have to travel past Kamakura," she looked defeated again.

"I can't travel that far," she said, her bottom lip quavered. She clenched her fists by her sides. Abe already had enough of company with him, there was no way he'd be able to protect four boys and three girls, plus the other four he'd be picking up on the way. Abe shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. She was watching him, he knew why. She expected him to ask if she would like to come along.

"Why can't I come with you?" her voice was high and desperate. Abe cringed slightly. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"I have take six boys in all, not including the two I have in Kamakura. That means I'd have eight boys in all. I can hardly protect eight boys, much less eight boys plus three girls. And my money is running low. We'd be moving a lot collecting bounties. I'm sorry but my hands are full," Abe shook his head sadly. He really wanted to help them.

"Can you just help us get to the town after Kamakura? That's all I ask. We can take refuge there," Kiku was really desperate. Abe sighed.

"Fine. You can stay in the hotel when Tajima, Sakaeguchi, Izumi and I are out hunting," Abe worked out a plan.

"How do I get Miyu and Chiyo back?" she inquired when they reached the elevator. Abe thought for a moment.

"You could be a new clothing designer in Kamakura, looking for two girls. That's when you'll request Chiyo and Miyu. The old lady is a sucker for good looks," Abe reported, sighing. Kiku eyed him for what seemed like hours before she spoke.

"She fell for your looks, didn't she?" Kiku asked with a knowing smirk. Abe dropped his head into his hand and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, but I played into it as well, so I'm as much to blame as she is," Abe rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

xxx

"Well I must go get the guys, I'll be back then. Get your story right by the time I get back. If the lady says you have to wait an extra day for her to contact the employers, I'll stay one more night, but then I must really find a high paying bounty," Abe began to get worried. What if he couldn't find a bounty high enough to pay for each and every person?

"Okay. If you want me to, I could get a job and help support the kids," Kiku offered. Abe shrugged as he walked away.

"If you must," Abe called over his shoulder, walking with a pop in his step. He'd be able to see Tajima again. He couldn't wait. The silence...the silence was making him remember all over again. Shou...Misa...they reminded him of his mother and brother that died in the accident–no! He mustn't think of that. He shook his head, turning the corner. He made sure to have the papers. They specifically stated that he had to hand these to the employers to get the children. The employers cannot refuse to hand them over.

A bell chimed over his head with a boy saying, quite loudly, "I'll be right with you, sir!"

Abe blinked, standing awkwardly in the doorway. When the blonde turned around to see him, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. He mouthed, it's you. Abe smiled softly and nodded his head. He pulled out the paper for Mihashi and walked to the counter. Mihashi was wearing something different then Hanai. Maybe each employer had a different dress code and Miss Kurono is just super mean.

"May I speak with your employer?" Mihashi seemed to be holding his breath. Before he left, he touched Abe on the arm, as if to decipher that this wasn't a dream. Mihashi scurried in the back. Abe faintly heard mumbled voices, then someone walked out.

"Yes?" the burly man demanded of Abe. He had to refrain from backing up, when the man approached. He didn't like the way this man looked.

"Hello, my name is Takaya Abe and I'm here to take Mihashi with me," Abe pushed the paper forward, it crinkling with the slight air pressure of the movement. The man snatched it out of Abe's hand. He sighed and turned to Mihashi.

"You may go, then," and with that, the man disappeared to the back once again. Quietly Mihashi grabbed his coat and hat and followed after Abe out the door.

"You saved me," Mihashi whispered, "you saved me and you hardly know me."

Abe smiled at him, "don't worry. I'm just a good Samaritan. You'll be happy when you see the others that I'm picking up," Mihashi was silent. He walked next to Abe, glancing at him every few seconds, "here we are."

"The laundromat?" Mihashi asked, staring at the building.

"Yes, Tajima is here. You stay here while I get Tajima," Abe patted Mihashi on the shoulder and disappeared inside. Abe approached the desk, pulling out Tajima's paper. Another boy approached him with a friendly smile.

"Hello," he greeted, "how may I help you?"

"Could I speak to your employer, please?" Abe asked lightly. The boy nodded quickly and disappeared. He came back with a woman. Her eyes and hair were dark brown and her boobs were fucking huge! Abe refrained from gaping publicly at them.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Nice you meet you, I'm Takaya Abe," Abe started off, but was interrupted by the woman's name.

"Maria Momoe," she smiled wider at him.

"Pleasure," Abe returned her smile with one of his own. Gently he handed her the paper, "I'm here for Yuuichirou Tajima."

Maria nodded, sending the boy to fetch him, "I have to say, I'm going to miss that ball of sunshine. He did so well with the guests."

"I have noticed. That's why I want him," Abe chuckled. Maria giggled with him and Tajima appeared. Abe's heart skipped a beat. When no one was looking at Tajima, he started to become excited. Subtly Abe shook his head. Tajima calmed down.

"You may go, Tajima. Take care now," she waved as they left.

"She was nice," Abe muttered when the door swung shut.

"She was nice. Much nicer than Miss Kurono. I got to meet her first hand. She is HORRIBLE!" Tajima made a face. Abe chuckled a bit, "Whoa, Mihashi. What're you doing here?"

Mihashi smiled wide, "Abe-kun," was all he said. Tajima smiled up at him, Abe smirked.

"I knew you'd save him," Tajima whispered. Abe nodded, spinning on his heel.

"Follow me," he mumbled, hearing the staggering steps of the two boys behind him.

"Who's next, Abe-kun?" Tajima spoke up from behind. Abe smirked so Tajima couldn't see.

"You'll find out when we get there," he smiled, thrusting his hands into his pockets. Tajima 'humphed'.

"Did you ever give Shou a scarf?" Tajima ran to Abe's side. Mihashi hurried to Abe's other side. Abe began to nod.

"Gave it to him last night," Abe said with a smirk, "nearly peed himself."

Tajima giggled, "wish I could have seen it!"

"Uhm, who's Shou?" Mihashi asked timidly. Abe looked at him.

"He's a boy in the hotel we are staying at. Little ball of sunshine, he is," Mihashi smiled. "you'll get to meet him, then."

"Great," he giggled, snuggling into his scarf. That reminded Abe. He turned to Tajima, who was walking with a light jacket on.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" Abe inquired, remembering Tajima left without his scarf and jacket. And Abe left without bringing either.

"Mrs. Momoe gave it to me. I explained to her that I forgot my coat at 'home'," he used air quotes around the word 'home', "so she gave me this one. Say you didn't happen to bring my other coat and scarf, did you?"

Abe shook his head, sadly, "I didn't think of it. I was in a hurry to save you," Tajima smiled.

"Thank you," Tajima said sincerely. Abe smiled softly down at him, stopping in front of the bounty building. Abe could feel Tajima's knowledge.

"You're getting a bounty?" Mihashi inquired, not getting the point.

"Maybe in the process," Abe shrugged, turning to Tajima, "stay here with Mihashi; I'll only be a minute."

Abe walked in, checking the bounty board. Wow the highest went from Kanou's at five-hundred to an armed to robber for eleven-hundred. Abe swiped it off of the board, meandering to the back. No snide remarks today, the old man must either not be here, or passed out drunk. Abe didn't look.

"Hello, dear, how may I help you?" Miss Kurono smiled. Abe decided to try to keep her mood light, he smiled at her, silently handing her the paper.

"I'm here for Hanai," Abe said lightly. Kurono's eyes turned defensive. She snatched the paper from his grasp, glaring at it.

"Fine," she growled, "Hanai!"

"Y-yes, M-M-Miss Kurono?" Hanai arrived quickly behind her. Kurono growled at him.

"You may go with this man," she looked away from the both of them. Hanai looked relieved, but he didn't show Kurono that. He walked the way he did when he was behind the desk. He didn't seem to have a coat. Once outside, Abe offered Hanai his coat.

"Thank you," Hanai sighed, snuggling in the warmth. Abe started for the hotel.

"Is that all?" Mihashi asked silently.

"No. I need to get Hanai to the hotel. You're welcome to stay with him. I have one more to get. But we will need to stay another night, before we set off for Koyto," Abe explained, they were almost to the hotel.

"Okay," Mihashi's voice had some hope to it. Abe knew what he was thinking, and he'd be glad when Abe returned.

"Say, Mihashi. Is there a clothing store in town?" Abe asked over his shoulder. Mihashi was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah. By the laundromat," Mihashi answered, snapping his fingers. Abe nodded, turning to Hanai.

"I'll get you a coat, Tajima," Abe handed him the bounty paper; "I've got a bounty. I want you...nevermind, I'll do it," Abe shook his head, remembering, Tajima can't go out, Abe "claimed" him.

"What, why?" Tajima whined, not handing the paper back to him. Abe looked at him he felt sorry that Tajima couldn't help with this one.

"Because you 'work for me'," Abe used air quotes. Understanding lit Tajima's red-brown eyes, "In the next town, you can help me. It's less likely they know you there."

"Kay," Tajima returned the paper to Abe, a smile pulling up his lips, "say, where's Izumi and Sakaeguchi?"

"Left them in Kamakura with Mizutani," Abe spoke absently, walking through the hotel doors. The girl behind the counter smiled at them. Abe nodded, approaching the desk. Could I have three more keycards and another night in the same room?"

"Yes," Abe paid the girl and she handed him the extra key cards. Abe remembered. He passed out the remaining keycards, but turned back to the girl.

"Actually could I have one more? Sorry," Abe apologized softly, the girl smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it," she giggled, Abe smiled slightly at her. Abe took the card from her grasp, instantly turning to Tajima.

"You staying here, or coming with me?" Abe tested, crossing his arms over his chest. Tajima looked down at himself.

"I'm not really suited, but I _want_ to come!" Tajima argued before Abe could state a single thing. Abe shrugged, holding a hand out to Hanai.

"Could I have my jacket back?" Hanai handed it to him, Abe nodded at him, "We're in room three fifty seven. You two can head up a while, Hanai, I will be back with your coat, and your new companion."

"Alright," Hanai quickly consented, meandering to the elevator. Mihashi stared at Abe for a while, but with the questions swimming in his eyes instead of voicing them, he left after Hanai. Abe turned on his heel, walking straight out the door. Tajima scurried after him.

"Who're we going to get?" Abe checked behind him, making sure Mihashi wasn't near to hear him. Abe leaned down to whisper to Tajima.

"Kanou," he straightened and walked to the bakery. Tajima gasped.

"That's awesome! And we don't have to bail him out!" Tajima nearly yelled. Abe put a finger to his lips, making a shushing sound. Tajima quieted down, covering his own mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through his fingers. Abe brushed it off, it was pretty baron in town anyways. No one should have heard him, "where are we going?"

"The clothing store first," Abe mumbled, holding the clothing store door open for him.

A bell dinged, with a little girl saying happily, "I'll be right with you!"

Abe stood in the doorway awkwardly in the doorway, just as he did when he was in the bakery. Tajima fidgeted at his side. Abe has noted since the day he had met him that he couldn't stand still…ever. The little girl turned around, she looked about eight or nine. Very young to be working. Tajima rushed to the counter.

"Hi," he smiled wide at her, she smiled back, unfazed by his excitement. She giggled.

"Hi," she answered, "how may I help you boys? We don't get many boys in here."

"Oh? Why is that?" Tajima asked, leaning heavily on the top of the counter.

"Boys don't really like clothing," she giggled. Tajima laughed. He did all of the talking. Abe was happy for it, Abe didn't really like talking.

"Course we don't," Tajima shook his head, "it's icky."

"Clothing is _not_ icky!" she protested, sticking her tongue out. Her curly brown ringlets bounced with her movements. Tajima chuckled, looking at Abe. Abe smirked at the girl, she was cute. Little ball of sunshine she was.

"Say we're looking for a coat. A coat for winter," Tajima blinked. The girl searched his face, thinking, Abe could clearly tell.

"A coat like his?" she pointed at Abe. Abe took this chance to speak for the first time.

"What ever you have," he nodded politely. She watched him, her eyes darting over his figure.

"I could make you one like that _and _I could make you a scarf too," she beamed proudly at him. Abe began to protest.

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"But I want to," she argued, cutting into his sentence. Abe gave in, her big brown eyes probing through his very being.

"If you insist," Abe smiled softly at her. She smiled back up at him.

"Then I will!" she giggled, pawing under the counter, mumbling to herself.

"How long will this be?" Tajima asked cheerfully. The girl popped back up, her hair fanning around her head before settling just above her shoulders.

"A couple hours, you can leave then come back," she smiled wide, "just leave your name on this piece of paper."

"Abe, you leave it. I'm going to dig up some stuff on," Tajima stole the paper from Abe's pocket, "him," and with that, Tajima ran out the door.

"Tajima!" Abe yelled, but he didn't hear him for the door was already closed. Abe hoped he would be okay. He'd go looking for him after he got Shuugo. Abe wrote his name on the paper, "thank you," Abe smiled lightly. The girl smiled back, a giggle slipping through her little teeth, "I must go, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay!" she waved at him as he left. He waved back, the door dinging with his removal. Abe sighed, he was alone again. He meandered to the end of the city to the chimney sweeping business. It was smoky inside, Abe supposed it was because of the men living in the building.

"Hello," a boy greeted him at the door.

"Hello, my name is Takaya Abe. May I speak to your employer, please?" Abe inquired softly, lightly. This boy was burly and muscled. He didn't want to get on his bad side. Even though Abe was a good fighter, he wouldn't stand a chance against this boy.

"Sure, stay here," he said gruffly, his steps pounding through the nearly empty building. Abe said nothing as he watched the retreating form of the boy. Minutes later he returned with an older man. He was covered in coal dust, but his smile was kind. His face kinder than the boy following him.

"Hello," he greeted, offering his hand. Abe grasped it, shaking it up and down a bit. Abe and the man let go and he pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Hello, my name is Takaya Abe and I'm here for Shuugo Kanou," Abe said lightly. The man, much like Momoe, took the paper gently. He seemed like one of the nicest people next to Momoe.

"Darn, I liked him too," he turned to the boy next to him. He grimaced. This boy was probably one of the only ones that could speak his mind to his boss. His boss's favorite so to speak. Abe watched the boy and the man in front of him.

"Is he here?" Abe asked softly. The man nodded.

"He was exhausted yesterday, so I gave him night duty," the man explained, "Aus, go get him, will you?"

"As you wish," he mumbled, pounding through the room once again. Abe heard his assent up a set of stairs.

"He'll only be a minute," the man smiled. Abe nodded, finding nothing to say. The return of the boy eased Abe's tension. There was _something _about this man that Abe didn't like. There was an…unsettling air surrounding this man.

"Thank you, Aus," the man smiled at him. The boy named Aus nodded briskly, crossing his arms over his chest. It just made him more threatening. Kanou said nothing, but was staring at Abe, "here he is."

"Thank you, sir, we'll be on our way now," Abe turned to leave. Kanou stepped up behind him.

"Goodbye, Kanou," the man said lightly…too lightly. There is definitely something up with that man. Abe will ask later. Once they were out the door, Abe turned and smiled at Kanou. Kanou returned it.

"I'm glad you came," he breathed, relief raining over him. Abe grew a little excited.

"Come along, I have someone I want to show you," Abe picked up the pace.

xxx

They had just entered the hotel, when Abe saw Tajima standing in front of the elevator doors, "Tajima, when'd you get back?"

"Just now," he murmured, not turning to him. This wasn't like Tajima at all.

"Tajima?" Abe asked, "what's wrong?"

Tajima whirled around on him, "are those girls coming along with us?" he demanded with a glare directed at Abe.

"I—"


	6. Ulterior Motives

Tajima's glare was unwavering; he crossed his arms over his chest, his red brown eyes ablaze with anger. Abe stuttered, he was shocked at Tajima's outburst on this subject. Tajima didn't even seem fazed that he had Kanou beside him.

"Tajima, I had to," Abe admitted guiltily. He had no intentions on bringing the girls, but Kiku was desperate. Abe may look threatening and brooding on the outside but on the inside he couldn't say no to someone who begged him like Kiku did. Tajima wasn't having any of it.

"You didn't have to do anything," he grunted unenthusiastically. He clenched his teeth, clearly upset with Abe's decision. Abe stayed calm, he didn't know where this anger was coming from, but he would let it play its course.

"But I did," his voice stayed smooth but unabashed, "Tajima, it's not permanent. They're just traveling with us until we get to the town after Kamakura. A week or so tops. Relax," Abe shook his head. Tajima took a deep breath, his anger leaving as quickly as it had come.

"Hi, Kanou!" Tajima greeted for the first time, Abe pulled out the keycard and handed it to him. Kanou took it, with a small dip of his head. He greeted Tajima afterwards.

"Hey."

"So he's the last one?" excitedly Tajima inquired, "I'd really like to get out of this town," Tajima stuck his tongue out and made a face.

"Me too, but I have to help Kiku get the girls back, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning," Abe analyzed staring at Tajima in the eyes. Abe's stare was unwavering and so was Tajima's. He responded briskly with a dip of his head. Abe took it upon himself to push the elevator button. Seemed like no one else was going to do it.

"Did you dig anything up on the guy?" Abe interrogated blinking a couple times at Tajima. Before Abe was done with his sentence, Tajima was already nodding his head.

"I know where he lives and what hours he's home," Tajima beamed proudly up at Abe. He acknowledged Tajima's thoroughness, riding the elevator up to level three. When the doors dinged open, the boys were bombarded by Shou.

"Abe-kun! Tajima-kun!" Shou burst out. Abe smiled down at him.

"Hey there kiddo," Shou was wearing the scarf, his face tinted red, "hey have you been wearing that inside?"

"Yeah! It keeps me warm!" the boy's cheeks were red. Abe began to remove the scarf from around his neck.

"It's supposed to keep you warm outside," Abe chuckled, handing him the now limp scarf, "it'll make you too hot if you wear it in here."

"Oh! Is that why you have yours off?" Shou blinked up at Abe. He nodded his head once, slowly. Shou smiled wide and hugged the scarf to his chest.

"Thank you, Abe-kun!" he jumped up and down. Misa was rushing down the hall.

"Shou! What have I told you?!" she demanded of the small boy. He stared fearfully up at his mother. His shoulders shrunk.

"I'm sorry, momma," his voice lowered exceptionally. He must have really felt bad for going against his mother's wishes. She patted him on the head, looking up at Abe for the first time since she arrived. She did a little 'ah!' that only women can do.

"You're back! So that's how Shou got a scarf," Misa giggled, she greeted Tajima as well, "good to see you, too, Tajima."

"Good to see you, ma'am," Tajima grinned. He was back to normal. Abe wondered what had brought on that anger earlier. Abe bent his head lightly not saying a word.

"I expect Shou said thank you," her voice was condescending, as if she didn't expect that he had said thank you. Oh, but he did. A bunch of times.

"Yes, he did," Abe disproved her theory on that subject. She perked at his sentence bending to give little Shou a giant hug.

She squealed, "I'm so proud of you!" Shou was giggling uncontrollably, hugging his mother around the neck. When Misa stood back up, her face was pulled into a giant grin and Abe couldn't help but respond to it.

"We must be going, I'll see you later, huh, Shou?" Abe pointed at him. Shou jumped a couple inches from is mother into the empty space between them.

"Yeah!" he said simultaneously in the air. Tajima chuckled at him, and the three of them made their way to their room. What they walked into was unbelievable. Izumi and Sakaeguchi were wreaking havoc on the room; Mihashi and Hanai were trying to rein them in.

"Izumi?" Abe said the same time Tajima said, "Sakaeguchi?"

The boys stopped and squealed. They pounced on Abe and Tajima, reducing the both of them to the floor. Sakaeguchi was hugging Tajima, whereas Izumi was pounding on Abe's chest yelling, "why'd you leave us there?!"

"Izumi—Izumi," Abe secured him by the shoulders, holding him arms length away. He pouted in Abe's grasp, glaring daggers at him, "Izumi you two were asleep because of the System. You were bound to sleep around ten hours. I couldn't wait that long. You know I would've taken you along if you guys were awake—which reminds me. What did you guys do to Mizutani?"

Izumi smiled devilishly at him, "we waited until he wasn't looking and we ran," he giggled. Abe gave him the Look.

"He could be worrying about you guys!" Abe nearly hollered. The boys snickered, crawling off of the boys. Abe and Tajima stood up, brushing off their bottoms.

"We know," they answered simultaneously, grinning up at Abe. Abe sighed and turned his attention to the shocked speechless Mihashi.

"You..." he whispered, moving ever closer to the five of them.

"I did," Abe smirked. The cousins embraced and Abe turned his attention to Tajima, "Where is the girls' room?"

"Four oh five," Tajima racked off, his eyes wide and innocent. Abe nodded.

"I'll be back," Abe shrunk out the door. The silence was back and so was his madness. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The elevator doors dinged. Within the minute he was on the fourth floor and knocking on Kiku's door.

"Yes?" she peaked out a crack in the door, "oh, Abe! I've been working on my story all morning. I think I've got it down."

"Recap for me," Abe's hands rose to his hip. He watched Kiku and she positioned herself to a nice young lady. Her hands were clasped low before her being. She blinked, a dazzling smile highlighting her facial features. Abe watched silently as she started her story.

"Hello, my name is Kiku Fujita. I'm just starting a new clothing store in Kamakura and I was wondering if I could put in a request for two girls?" she looked completely innocent. Abe's heart melted at the sight of her. He was just about to comment when someone yelled his name.

"Abe-kun!" it sounded young and nothing like Tajima, he turned to the call; it was Izumi.

"Yes, Izumi?" Abe inquired, placing his hands on his hips. Izumi seemed as if he was running, he was breathing hard.

"Tajima-kun told me to tell you that he needs you to help him with the guy. We have to move now or we'll miss him," Izumi blinked his breathing slowing down. Abe nodded.

"I believe you," he turned back to Kiku. Her eyes seemed hard all of a sudden; he wondered what that was all about. He continued with his sentence, "I must go, but I think you're ready to get the girls back. You may go try."

"Uh," she stopped him, "do you want me to go check on the kids?"

"There are only three of them in there, since I'm taking Tajima and the boys. I think they'll be fine," Abe said over his shoulder, following quickly after Izumi.

"I insist!" she called after him. Abe sighed.

"Room three fifty-seven," he said and jumped into the opening elevator doors. Tajima and Sakaeguchi were already in there, his face completely white. Abe blinked at him, his head turning to the side a bit.

"What's the matter?" Abe asked starting to get worried.

"Did you give her the room number?" Tajima countered his question.

"Yeah…why?"


	7. Savior

**Sorry it took so long guise. I hope you enjoy this chapter, still have to pick up Mizutani and Oki yet and I do believe I see the beginnings of love between Hanai and Tajima and also between Mihashi and Abe. ;). Even I wonder what will happen next, oh wait, I **_**do **_**know what's going to happen next. Until then!**

**Ciao~**

xxx

"Yeah…why?" Abe's head tilted a bit to the right, he crossed his arms. Tajima seemed completely and utterly distraught. Suddenly Abe felt as if something wasn't right, but he couldn't lay a finger on _why _he was feeling this way, "Tajima, what are you insinuating?"

"That was a mistake," Tajima was anxiously watching the numbers slowly crawl to a stop, he was tense, the doors opened, "C'mon!" He ran out and for the steps, the girl behind the counter watched them suspiciously, four boys running from an elevator that just brought them down to the stairs to take them back up, "this'll be quicker."

Well of course Tajima would have the upper hand on the three of them; he was faster than Abe and the boys. Even though Sakaeguchi and Izumi were a couple years younger than Tajima, they still couldn't move their legs fast enough. They were huffing falling behind Abe. Tajima led the way to the third floor and down the hall. The door was open, but there were people yelling in the room, what was going on in there?

Tajima reached the room first, "hey!" he hollered, "leave them alone!" and then he disappeared into the room. Abe reached the doorway and Tajima was standing protectively in front of Hanai, Kanou and Mihashi, his face was unreadable and his eyes never wavered from the figured person before him.

"Kiku? What are you doing to them?" Abe was the sane one in the room; Mihashi was crying uncontrollably, Hanai was looking about the room nervously and Kanou was trying to console the hysterical Mihashi. Kiku whirled around, a look of pure anger on her face, she smiled sadistically at him.

"I work for the children collection agency and these children _must _go back to the Work Force," her laugh was slowly starting to sound menacing.

"The hell you will, these children are staying with me," Abe growled, he turned to Sakaeguchi and Izumi, "you stay here."

They didn't seem to like his declaration, but they stayed put. Abe moved upon the girl with ambition, he grabbed her by the arms and shook, "Kiku, what happened to you."

"Nothing _happened _to me," she sneered up at him, "I'm simply just a [i]great[/i] actor."

Abe grumbled and shook her more. What could he do with her? He wouldn't kill her, he wasn't crazy. Right then was when Izumi and Sakaeguchi ran in.

"Abe-kun, Abe-kun!" Sakaeguchi jumped up and down. Abe didn't relinquish his grip on Kiku, but turned his attention to Sakaeguchi.

"Hm," he acknowledged the small boys. They were beaming, even for the situation at hand.

"We know what to do with her," giggled Izumi. Abe quirked his head at the two of them.

"What are you suggesting?" Abe catechized, blinking at the two of them. Both boys giggled and waved him to their level, "Hanai, Tajima, hold her."

The boys did as they were told, poor Mihashi was a hysterical mess. Abe leaned down to their level and watched them intensely, their smiles never wavered.

"Abe-kun, we're Zig and Zag," Izumi gave him a condescending look.

"We have a bunch of ideas on where to put her," Sakaeguchi finished. Abe did a double take; he didn't think they _actually _were Zig and Zag. Abe's thought process halted for a moment, he didn't say a word.

"Alright, but no killing," Abe warned. Izumi and Sakaeguchi frowned at him.

"But that's the easiest way!" Sakaeguchi whined. Abe chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Do what you want, just no killing, got that?" Abe asked of the boys. They both nodded and took Kiku by the arms. She thrashed against their grip, but ultimately didn't get very far; those kids must be stronger than he thought. Mihashi was still crying, so Abe tended to him first.

"Mihashi," Abe relieved Kanou of his duty on abating Mihashi's crying. Kanou sighed and attended to Hanai, just as Tajima was. Abe kneeled to Mihashi's level. He wouldn't look at anyone, even refused to look at Kanou, but his shoulders…check that, his entire being was shivering, "Mihashi," gently Abe placed his hand on Mihashi's shoulder. The boy tensed up, but he didn't shrink away.

"Sh-sh-she was th-th-the o-one th-that took m-me from my p-parents," he gasped out the short sentence, but just barely of course, "I-I-I didn't even l-live here. Sh-she came t-to my home a-and t-took me. M-my parents d-didn't g-g-get to me i-in time."

Mihashi's depressing story pulled at Abe's heart strings. Abe sighed, what does one say to that? Abe sat down on the floor and stared at Mihashi, thinking of something soothing to say, "she won't come near you, ever again. I promise."

At Abe's last word, Mihashi's face turned up, his green eyes wide and shiny, he was definitely crying. His breathing was ragged and Abe stared back at him, determinedly, then he smiled. Abe heard Tajima's surprised gasp, and his annoyance flared. He knew this wasn't an everyday occurrence, but Tajima sure as hell didn't have to let it be known!

"Y-y-you promise?" Mihashi blinked at Abe, Abe's smile was still in place and he nodded. Mihashi gave a little…squeal? Gasp? Something of the sort, but then he _hugged_ Abe. That had never happened before. Well it did happen with Izumi and Sakaeguchi, but they're _kids_. Mihashi was a couple years younger than Abe. What was he doing hugging _Abe_? Slowly Abe hugged him back, but it felt different. He hadn't hugged a boy this big since…

Mihashi was the first to pull away, but he didn't move away. He sat in front of Abe, not very able to smile, but his lips turned upwards anyways. Abe's smile was worn out, he couldn't keep that part of him surfaced long enough. Tajima gasped again, "Abe-kun! We have to go get the guy!"

xxx

Needless to say, they just barely got there in time, and he tried to run. This was going to be a tiresome night, "Tajima, cut him off!"

"Right," there was a determined smile on his face and he took off after the man. He took a single sharp turn and soon enough he was cutting the man off on the road they were on. There was nowhere to go. Abe meandered to the man menacingly.

He was cowering; he dropped to the ground, "are you going to kill me?"

Tajima laughed and Abe shook his head slowly, "we are not here to kill you. We are here to take you in and collect that bounty over your head."

"B-bounty?" the guy asked and then sighed. He must have figured that he had lost this battle. He held his hands up as if waiting for Abe to cuff him. Just as he was about to, the man hopped up to his feet and took a swipe at Abe. Of course, Abe's a good fighter, so he dodged it without a second thought, but as he was in mid backwards bend, the man took off in the opposite direction of both Abe and Tajima. Running back from whence he came.

"Tajima!" was all Abe had to yell, and with that Tajima disappeared into another ally way. Not even a minute and a half later, Tajima cut off the man and he pounced on him. The man made a weird 'gah' noise and fell to the ground. Tajima sat confidently and precariously on the man's back as he squirmed in the snow, Tajima's face was in a huge smile.

"I got him," he said smugly, his legs were already crossed so he crossed his arms as well. Abe nodded and pulled out his hand cuffs, walking idly to the now captured man, "you know, Abe-kun, we still need to pick up that coat and scarf for Hanai-kun," the "-kun" that was added to Hanai, Abe deduced that Hanai was at least older than Tajima. Tajima always called older boys "-kun", always.

"Hanai's older than you?" Abe inquired, taking a knee to the man, he slapped the cuffs on his wrists, helped Tajima off of his back and then hoisted the man to his feet. Tajima was jumping again; he really _can't_ stay still, can he?

"Yeah," Tajima giggled a slight blush on his face, "He's really nice too. He was raised well. I have to ask him about his parents sometime, see if they were nice people too. I think they were though."

Abe smirked at Tajima's ranting about Hanai. Tajima _liked_ Hanai, Abe could tell, "once we turn this man in, we can go pick up the scarf and coat."

He knew Tajima heard him, but he didn't say anything. He was staring off into the distance a small and taken smile upon his freckled features. Just then, Tajima whirled on Abe.

"How to you propose we turn him in? The lady knows you," there was worry in Tajima's eyes. Abe shook his head.

"Not a problem, you'll take him in. I'll walk with you to the bar, but that's as far as I'm going. I think you can handle him the rest of the way," Abe was confident that he could handle him. After all, Tajima _did_ sit on the man.

"You won't leave, will you?" Abe knew Tajima didn't like being alone either. His parents left him alone, too many times to count and sooner rather than later he ran away from home and hasn't seen them since. Abe chose not to leave him alone or go anywhere when he was out about the town in the morning. Abe smirked and shook his head slowly.

"I promise I won't be leaving without you," Abe promised pulling the man simultaneously with Tajima through the door of the Bounty place. Abe heard Tajima take a deep breath, as if he was steadying himself. They stopped just around the corner, and Tajima took the man to Miss Kurono.

Not even five minutes later Tajima came barreling around the corner with the money in his hand and a huge smile on his face, "I got it," he laughed, jumping in place, "I did it! And I wasn't even afraid!"

"Good for you," Abe appraised, patting him on the head, "now let's go get Hanai's coat and scarf."

"Okay!" he handed the money off to Abe and then he darted out the door.

"Now wait! Tajima!" Abe ran after him, out the door and to the clothing shop. The bell dinged overhead and again, Tajima did all of the talking.

"Hello! I'll be right with you!" it was the same young girl from before; her smile was still in place, her nose scrunched slightly. Tajima led the way to the counter, he didn't say anything, for the girl was still busy folding some things. When she finished she looked up and smiled again.

"Welcome back!" she squeaked, her curly hair stuck out in some places indicating that she had done some hard work while they were gone.

"Is the coat and scarf finished?" Tajima asked lightly of the girl, his smile matching hers in brightness. Abe was surprised they didn't blind each other in doing so.

"Yes it is!" she bent down and picked up a coat and scarf. Exact replicas of Abe's and Tajima's coats and scarves.

"How much?" Abe spoke up, digging in his pocket for the money. The little girl smiled brightly at Abe.

"It's normally thirty three dollars for both, but I like you guys, so it's fifteen," she began to bag the garments.

"Oh I don't want to get you in trouble, I'll pay the full price," Abe started counting out thirty three dollars. The little girl frowned.

"No, you're paying fifteen," she said stubbornly, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. Abe sighed, looking at her straight in her eyes.

"You won't get in trouble? You promise me you won't get in trouble?" Abe interrogated. She looked down and played with her fingers. She seemed reluctant to speak.

"Well…" she trailed off, her voice lost emphasis by the end of the little word. Abe nodded.

"Uh-huh, that's what I suspected; we will pay the full price. No use in getting you in trouble, yeah?" Abe dished out the rest of the money and pushed it towards the girl. He smiled softly at her.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You were nice enough to make us this coat and scarf," Tajima smiled excitedly, leaning his upper body on top of the counter. The little girl returned his smile with her own blinding one, "no need to give us a discount."

"Okay," she giggled, finishing up on the bagging, "please enjoy," she scooped up the money on the counter and stashed it in the cash register.

"Thank you," Abe and Tajima said at the same time. Tajima grabbed the bag and began to skip out the door. Abe started to follow and then turned around again, "thank you, so much."

Before she could answer, Abe left to follow Tajima back to the hotel, "say Tajima, you think Sakaeguchi and Izumi are back yet?"

"Should be," he answered, looking back to Abe the smile from earlier still present. He chuckled softly and fell behind Abe. Abe had never noticed before, that Tajima always walked to Abe's abrupt flank. Was Abe really the _leader_ of this group? Did he really hold authority over everyone traveling with him? If that was so, he didn't mean for it, he always thought Tajima had more authority than him, just because of the way he could communicate with others. Abe took a deep breath and put that earlier thought from his mind and he led the boy to the hotel.

Tajima was right, the boys were back and they were actually behaving this time. They looked exhausted, but refused to crawl into bed, "boys, what did you do with Kiku?"

"We tied her up really good and we…" Sakaeguchi yawned so Izumi finished up for him.

"We stashed her at the police station. We told her she touched us in bad places," smirked Izumi, "so either way she's going to jail and won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"Boys, that's distrustful," Abe scolded, pointing a finger at them like his mother used to do when he was pushing Shun's buttons. The boys grinned up at Abe, seemingly unfazed that Abe was upset with them.

"We know," they said simultaneously, "that's why we did it," they both began to giggle until they were taken over by yawns. Abe sighed.

"Alright, everyone, get to bed," Abe shooed the boys to the beds. He watched as Tajima crawled into his respectable bed, Hanai…of course Hanai, Tajima must be in his glory right now, crawled in next to him. And Mihashi made house with Sakaeguchi and Izumi. Abe looked at Kanou and then at the couch that was nestled right underneath the window. Kanou began to shake his head.

"You take it, you're our savior after all," he added with a smile, "this is one of many things I plan to do to repay you."

Abe wasn't having any of it, "no, you take it, I'll have the floor," Abe lowered himself to the floor, right in between the beds. Kanou made a bit of a squeak at Abe but Abe wasn't moving, so ultimately Kanou gave up and took the couch underneath the window. Abe sighed, the floor was unusually comfortable. Someone dropped a light sheet over him. He looked up and spotted Mihashi smiling softly down at him. He mouthed, "thank you," for he heard the collective's breathing and deduced that most of them were asleep by now. Mihashi nodded and disappeared back from whence he came.

Slowly he sunk into the dark river of his subconscious. Instantly the river sped up, dropping him over a waterfall of darkness, but there was a light at the end, plunging him into a nice dream of his family, the day before they all passed away…everyone except for him, that is.

xxx

"Abe-kun!" someone was calling his name, "Abe-kun! It's tomorrow!"


End file.
